Misfits
by The.Devious.Miss.Caity
Summary: AU. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger, all survivors of the war, no longer have a place to call home. Hermione is about to change that.


**Misfits**

_**AU. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger, all survivors of the war, no longer have a place to call home. Though Hermione has her close friends, Ron and Harry have both married and moved on with their lives. When she finds a dream house that she can't afford alone, she invites those who need a place to call home.**_

**This is a little story that's been in my mind for awhile. It's most definitely AU but hopefully will be fun : ) HG/SS**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The house was normal for a house. Flanked by trees and bushes with a pebbled path leading to the front door and a warm, white picket fence gating the yard, it was a house you could raise a family in.

The paint was a bit old now, but it still looked inviting and the dewy yellow color brought memories to the curious looking girl who was standing on the sidewalk before it, gazing up at the house in awe.

The lawn had become a little unruly, blades of grass rising from the ground; crisscrossing with each other and dancing in a rhythm only known to nature every time the wind whistled its way through the neighborhood.

Hermione sighed. The little mailbox stood to her left and still bore the name Granger, though the 'r' was fading from sight and becoming less visible. She carefully reached out a hand and opened the small box, waiting with bated breath to see if there had been any word from her parents.

It was empty and now home to a small bug, which scurried in surprise when the light hit the metal, backing itself into a corner and looking at Hermione with what she determined was most definitely fright.

She tried not to feel disappointed but it bloomed in her stomach and carried itself in her blood and through her veins until she felt the tale tell prickle of tears at her eyes.

She angrily swiped them away and huffed loudly.

"Stop it," she whispered to herself in a last ditch effort to control the wave of emotions that were crashing against her.

It had been two years since the war ended, almost three since she had sat in the pristine living room of the yellow colored house and had whispered that fateful spell that had erased her from her parents memory.

She had no parents now. Her "family" was tucked away in a small, suburban neighborhood in Australia, much like this one. They were happy and successful in their work, they had plenty of money now that they didn't need to save for her endeavors.

They were happy. They didn't remember her…even after she had reversed the spell. Something had gone wrong and though Hermione had spent hours and hours in various libraries looking for a solution, she had yet to find one.

Until then, her parents wanted nothing to do with her. They found her quite insane and after she had attempted to restore her memory they had threatened to call the police on her.

Hermione had been stunned when her father had picked up the phone and brandished it like a sword in her direction.

"I will call the police this instant young lady if you DO NOT get out of my HOUSE."

Hermione had run from the room then, not knowing what to do and who to turn to. She threw herself into study and research instead of pursuing job interests and careers like her fellow peers.

Hermione was stuck in the past and life was moving on without her.

She sighed at the direction of her thoughts, giving her childhood home a few more minutes, before turning away from the house and walking down the street to an empty alley where she could apparate.

It was time to move on and Hermione was determined to put her best foot forward and make an attempt. She had found a position, working as a research assistant for a potions firm. She began work Monday.

She needed to find her own home now. She was sick of staying at Grimmauld Place, though Harry was nothing but happy to help her. She wanted a house of her own, a place she could call home and could come to at the end of a long day.

She needed that comfort and familiarity. She had found a house, listed in the ads in the Prophet (which she usually didn't read unless she was very bored) that was perfect for her.

Located outside of Manchester, it was big and beautiful and was an impressive site. The yard was huge and nature was in abundance, surrounding the house like a hug. She knew it was a place where she could start a little garden of her own; begin growing her own potions ingredients and food for cooking.

Though the house was impressive outside, it was even more impressive on the inside. With 4 bedrooms, a large kitchen, and a library it was a house she could imagine having a family in….if she was a family-wanting type of girl.

She just couldn't picture herself married and pregnant and unfortunately that was one of the only definitions of "family" that the wizarding world accepted.

Hermione had a different plan. She wasn't the only misfit the war had left behind. Many people had been changed by the war, had lost their loved ones, and where now abandoned and destined to live by themselves.

It was sad but an unfortunate truth and reality of war.

Though the war had torn her life apart, it had also brought her closer to those she fought with…and even against. If someone had told her, 3 years ago, that she would be quite close with the former Head of Slytherin house and it's self-defined Slytherin Prince, she would have laughed him or her away.

But Draco and Severus had become quite dear to her. They often met for dinner and she found two people whom she could discuss academics with, articles and research that she had found that others would have labeled as quite useless or boring.

And it was because of this friendship that had blossomed quickly in two years, that she hoped her fellow misfits would join her in purchasing her dream house and they could live together as a small, unique, weird, but happy family.

**What did you think? Review, review, review!**

**Question: What would be your dream house?**


End file.
